Home
by hnt1213
Summary: this is a story about Alice and a man from her past. WARNING: this man is insane.


_**Home**_

"**Pitch the ball Alice, pitch it good and hard!" Emmet yelled to her from the batters base. With a small smile and a wink to Esme before Alice threw the ball straight at Emmet, Emmet laughed and swung the bat as hard as he could only to miss the ball as it whizzed passed him and into Jaspers hands. Esme, and Alice laughed as Jasper threw the ball back to Alice, Catching the ball she prepared to pitch again' to the know upset and confused Emmet she let the ball drop as she swayed slightly before falling to the ground, but Jasper appeared by Alice's side catching her before she hit the ground. "Alice what is it?" Jasper asked leaning in to catch the word that Alice mumble out of her mouth "Ted…" blinking standing up and turning away from her family and ran. At first Jasper was shocked at what had just happened then with out a word and set off after her. Edward moved swiftly passing Jasper telling him to go back to the family and that he would bring her back A.S.A.P, he slowed but didn't stop coming until Edward let out a warning hiss. By the time he caught up to Alice they were in the meadow. "Alice stop running. C'mon Alice say something or think something at least?" Edward called to her and she slowed her pace down "Edward go back I'm leaving town right know. I'll be in Seattle for about a week….. Don't tell Jasper." they were silent for a minute. Edward broke it, "Why are you so scared of Ted Alice? Did he say something to you that made you afraid of him?" Alice didn't say any thing she knew that her mind would automatically flash back from the last time he visited.**_** she and**__**jasper had just joined the family when she was paired up with Ted. They were out on a family hunt, Jasper was with Edward, Emmet and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Alice was pared with Ted. As she and Ted ran after a small pack of deer he turned sharply slamming her too the ground he was on top of her in a flash. He was licking the side of her face, Alice tried to push him off of her but he just held her down tighter to the ground. He had clasped his hand over her mouth when he started to tear her shirt open with his teeth then with his other hand he tore away her bra his tough was everywhere it felt like at once then she felt his hand slide into her pants his fingers creped up her virgin then she fought back he only forced in hand further up she squirmed then screamed then she felt his mouth on her neck Alice felt something slimy slip down her neck he gently bit her neck making his way up to her ear his mouth was over her ear his tough then was digging into her ear Alice started to straggle again with a grant he shoved the rest of his hand up her virgin he moved his hand away from her mouth then whispered into her ear "do what I tell you**__**other wise I'll get very angry now you never liked it when I got angry you little psycho." **_**When Alice paused to look away from Edward she saw Jasper coming at a full sprint Edward opened his mouth and Alice pleaded in her mind "**_**please Edward don't tell Jasper please!?" **_**Edward sighed and shook his head "she was just was running to the store to get him a present since that's the only friend that we rarely get to see," Alice thought **_**"thank you Edward" **_**Jasper nodded then he dashed around Edward and straight to Alice for the first time that month he was excited "really Alice? That's great lets go together, Edward would you like to come?" he nodded then he whirled around and flipped open his phone told Carlisle where they would be then turned and gave a big huge phony smile "lets go!" on the way Alice**

**spoke up "umm, Jasper are you doing anything special tomorrow?" Jasper grinned "I'm going to take the rest of the family to Jenk's place I already got you a new fake I.D remember last week," she smiled "oh, ok Ted will arrive at the airport tomorrow morning at 6 I'll go pick him up." Jasper nodded eagerly as they entered the store.**

**Alice watched them go at four they would be back 3hours before she would get home with Ted. Alice took a deep breath as she watched them zoom around the corner slowly she got her keys to her yellow porch as she started the engine a note was on the arm rest when she opened it Edwards silky hand writing spelled out two words **_**be safe**_**. Alice started to pull out when a hand grabbed her and pulled her out of her moving car then reached in and pulled it back into place in the garage then took out the keys before Alice could turn and run she was against a tree her face was inches from Ted's "so Alice did you miss me?" Alice didn't answer Ted licked the side of her face "do I have to remind you what happened hundreds of years ago?" when she shudder he laughed, Alice shoved him away from her as she took off towards the scent of Jasper, Ted was on her trail in seconds that's when Alice remembered that he was faster then her. Alice reached out with her mind "Edward hurry up he's" her message was cut off as she was tackled "where are you going sweet cheeks? I was just getting started" Edward was suddenly there hissing at Ted who backed away from Alice but his eyes never left hers Edward snarled "Jasper and everyone else forced it out of me half way there so I spilled in order to get here on time their right behind me, Ted if I were you I'd get the hell out of here as fast as I could" a roar ripped from his throat he lunged for Alice before Edward could react he bit her ear then hissed into her ear "I'll be back for you Alice" that's when Alice realized that they were in the air Alice saw a glimpse of Jasper running ahead of them Ted smiled sweetly his hand clasped around her throat as he held her out in front of him as Jasper launched at them he gave her face a lick then threw her head long into Jasper who grabbed her and landed quickly they looked up to see Ted walking causal in the air whistling a tune of zippide do duh then he was gone Jasper took his sleeve and slowly wiped the spit off of Alice's check his face softened a little "Alice…" she didn't answer and she didn't look at him or anyone when they caught up with them Jasper tensed next to Alice, she knew that he was angry now and for the first time that she'd been with him he yelled. "Alice dam it why didn't you tell us after he left?!" Alice shrugged then he turned to Edward "why didn't you see what happened to her in her mind?" Edward glared at her "she is very good at keeping her thoughts to herself yesterday she let it slip by accident" after about twenty minutes or so Rosalie yelled "okay that is enough I don't know about the rest of you but I'm thirsty" Alice jumped at the opportunity to get away from this discussion "good idea, let's g…" Jasper grabbed her arm "where are you going, Rose said she was thirsty doesn't mean you or me" Esme whispered gently but firm "Jasper" Alice also took advantage of that and gently pulled away from him "look Jasper I'm fine you don't need to worry anymore Ted isn't going to come back so we're good" he grunted as he snatched up her hand and took off. His hand was tight around hers he didn't stop running until he found a heard of elk quickly he killed one then gave it to her while Alice ate he said "we aren't done with this conversation Alice" Alice ignored him while she ate until he bent down next to her and bit into the elk Alice got up to let him finish his meal when she saw a calf watching them Alice had the sudden erg to pet the creature she dashed for it only to be intercepted by Jasper who growled at her until she sat back down by the dead elk. He watched her while he drank any sudden movement of an attempt of standing up or walking away from him and the kill was greeted with a growl or him gabbing her arm and pulling her back sighing Alice started to stretch he growled again this time she growled back almost instantly he was on top of her yanking her against the dead animal "Alice dam it why? ,huh, why?!" She looked away only to have jasper lift up her head so her eyes couldn't leave his "I saw how happy you were and-" Jasper growled "not yesterday years ago!" when Alice didn't answer he let her go and turned away from her "leave Alice, go away we will talk Later" Alice got up and for a minute she just stood there and looked at the back of his head then she ran South away from the house away from her family, away from Ted, she didn't care where she was going she just went.**

**It wasn't till Alice reached the border to California that she realized she was exactly two whole states away from jasper and everyone else she slowed into a walk a few elderly people watched as a group of kids played street hockey when a large van swept out of no where racing towards the kids who screamed and jumped onto the sidewalks Alice ran towards one of the kids who had tripped and was in the path of the speeding vehicle as she scooped up the child the van skidded to a stop as the side door was thrown open as Demetier jumped out followed by Aro and two guards Aro threw her a cloak quickly she pulled it over her head the child was staring at Aro then at her and asked "is that your dad?" Alice shook her head no, the kid asked "then who?" Alice spoke calmly "he's an enemy and a threat to you now go to your friends" the boy nodded and started to pull Alice with him Demetier started forward but Aro grabbed his arm and shook his head then spoke in a quite voice "it doesn't matter where you go Alice we will always find you" but then Demetier started after her and the kid Alice picked the child up and started to jog to the frantic neighbors who had heard the screams of the kids and rushed out of their houses to see what had happened. As she approached a women with red- blonde hair rushed forward the boy jumped from Alice's arms and ran to his mother Alice felt a hand snake around her waist and she froze as heard the voice of Ted answer the questions of the frantic people Alice squirmed but Ted pulled her closer into him Alice looked around for someone to help her when she realized that the boy she had told that Aro and Demetier were bad was pointing at Ted then at Aro and Demetier as their hands clamped down on her shoulders Alice looked **

**down and bit her lip when she heard Ted cry out as if in pain Aro's hand came off her shoulder along Demetier's the crowd went hush as Jasper pulled Alice into the shadows where she looked and found her whole family staring at her Jasper said "Alice, you just can't stay out of trouble" the boy asked Alice "is this your dad?" Alice shook her head and gestured towards Carlisle and Esme "this is my dad, Carlisle and my mother, Esme my two brothers Edward and Emmet, my sister, Rosalie, and my hus-"Edward shook his head at her so Alice corrected herself "um boyfriend Jasper" everyone watched in amazement when Ted started to get up growling "dam it!" Alice felt Jasper tighten his grip around her as he snarled "get out of here Ted and don't ever, ever come around us anymore the black van started up and drove past the crowd slowly Alice caught Demetier's eyes where they connected for what seemed like forever before the van turned a corner and drove out of sight.**

**Alice stretched and sprawled out by the fireplace as the boy, Timmy, and his parents nervously asked questions like where they were from, how Alice had gotten to Timmy in time to save him, how old they were, what Carlisle did for a living. Alice closed her eyes listening to their voices when she heard the father ask "um, Alice?" she opened one eye and looked at him "who were those men that my son told me about and the one you guys asked to never come near your family anymore?" no one spoke as Alice sat up into a sitting position and answered the question "the man was Ted and the other two men that carelessly almost hit your son were Aro and Demetier;" Alice didn't hide the disgust curl in her voice now the mother asked Alice "why are they after you?" Alice took a quick glance at Jasper and Edward they both shook their heads no so she lowered her head and mumbled "I don't know." Alice looked up in time to see the parents exchange a glance of doubt, so she started to stand a little too quickly and she added "I swear" looking them straight in the eye Alice went to sit at Jaspers feet when they heard a knock on the door Alice stood up and went to answer the door when Edward grabbed Alice and threw her to Jasper then he opened the door as Aro and Demetier strolled into the room Esme stood and pushed the parents out of the room then grabbed Timmy as Aro circled to cut off the path of any escape and smiled sweetly "now, now Esme we wouldn't want every snack to get away now would we" Timmy looked at Esme "what is he talking about?" Demetier started to push through towards Alice as Aro started to close in behind them, Alice remained in the center Timmy was pushed next to her his eyes wide with fear Alice crouched down and hugged him protectively she heard more foot steps as Aro's guards filed in pulling apart the circle till Alice was in the open she felt Timmy being pulled away from her ,Alice look up to find Aro throwing him across the room, Alice panicked and ran. Full speed in front of his parents then jumped up and caught him in her arms then as she landed handed him to his parents who dumbfounded took him. The mother shouted as five Guards attached her from behind in seconds Alice was on the ground pinned by the multiply vampires Alice watched Aro's feet walk in front of her the a white cloth was put over her face Alice inhaled and almost immediately she felt dizzy the last thing she heard was Jasper scream her name then everything went black. **

**When Alice regained conations her head was laying on Aro's lap her hands were handcuffed behind her back Alice froze when she felt someone's hand stroke her face Alice looked for the person the hand belonged to Alice would've jumped off Aro's lap to lean against Jasper if Aro wasn't holding her down Alice wonder if everyone else was with him in the car then she heard Edwards voice and realized that they were running next to the car the window was rolled down and Aro looked uneasy the car door swung open as Emmet ripped the door off the hinges "give us Alice back and Jasper Aro you Have no use for them" Aro pulled her closer to him then kicked Jasper out of the car then opened the sun roof as Ted appeared and threw her up with ease he grabbed Alice from the air and started off into the forest when Rosalie jumped out of nowhere knocking her out of Ted's arms Alice free fell all the way landing in a lake when she touched the bottom she shoved off the bottom Alice burst through the surface and flipped her short hair out of her eyes as she started to slip back under a massive hand caught her around the waist and pulled her into a fishing boat a blanket was placed over her along with a bucket of fish after a minute Alice heard Ted's voice callout "hey, you fisherman have you seen a girl about this tall with short hair come this way?" a gruff voice answered "no, why?" Ted answered "me and my buddies are looking for her it's a hide and seek game that's all," Alice listened as his footsteps got distant the voice was softer now almost a whisper "hey girlie you really with that guy?" Alice shuddered "no. he's and his friends are trying to kill me." Alice heard a splash then she felt a fish flop at her feet then the sound as the stranger rolled up his line took the oars and rowed Alice felt weight as the man put a rain jacket along with a fishing hat on top of her the blanket flew away from her then a pair of tweezers started to pick the lock on the handcuffs the stranger threw them into the water then pulled the hat over her head Alice looked into the eyes of a old man and recognized him as one of the men sitting on the porch the day she met Timmy. "I never got a chance to thank you for saving my grandson twice," the old man started to row again "I just watched you tumble about five hundred feet into the water and not die so I want the truth my dear what are you?" Alice thought for awhile then said "years ago when I was little me and my family volunteered for a top secret project and they altered our DNA by mixing animal DNA in with ours then they started to bring in other males Aro and Demetier who kind of took over us like a wolf pack and then they got Ted who has bird DNA in his system so he can fly, he over powered us all until he … well lets just say he came on too strong for my taste and I got scarred that if I told my mate Jasper that they would have a fight and Ted would kill him so I kept my mouth shut. Long story short my family escaped, years later Ted pops up and attacks me, mate gets mad at me I run away and here I am" the old man nodded "I understand" they both jumped when the lake water erupted as Jasper plunged into the water swimming toward them face hard the old man helped him into the boat then continued to row towards a lake house but his eyes were watching them with curiosity as Jasper made sure Alice wasn't hurt in any way with each question his voice grew quieter then he asked Alice "Alice what is your history with Ted?" she pretended she didn't know what he was taking about it almost worked too if it hadn't been for Edward nearby listening to her thoughts when the boat got to shore his lips were pursed as he pulled Jasper aside "her history with Ted is the asylum, after Bella told her about her past she reached her name and it turns out that Ted was her watcher or keeper and he's apparently had to man handle her a million times before so he knew where to attack her, how she thinks, and he was turned one year after she was turned. When he found her location he forced himself to act like a vegetarian he wanted to be like us so he could get closer to her that's why she didn't tell us because some little voice in her head told her not to get him angry, she was scarred he would hurt her again but since she doesn't remember anything she doesn't know why she didn't tell us and she's confused and she doesn't know it yet but she's terrified of Ted. And now she just called me a brain-picking bastered " Jasper looked at Alice for a while before she panicked and started to fidget with a rock the size of a softball breaking it to dust Alice looked up to met his eyes then quickly turned away ashamed of herself. Alice started to walk into the house when the old man appeared with a rifle he pointed it at the back of her head his voice hard "don't move or else I'll shoot," Alice listened as Jasper and Edward came up swiftly behind him he hissed at them as well "I'll shoot her if you try to touch me and if you don't believe me just try it" Alice heard Jasper's voice cold and dead "Alice move and come with me we need to talk" Alice bowed her head wishing James had killed her. That's when they all heard a sharp whistle coming from above them they looked up and there stood Ted a stern look on his face he said in a menacing voice "Alice come to me!" it was as though Alice had no control of her movements she was almost touching Teds out stretched hand when Emmet and Carlisle tackled her pinning her down as she struggled and kicked terror wide in her eyes. Alice watched as Rosalie and Esme attacked Ted she watched as they tore into him like a rag doll chunks of him flying everywhere Jasper was holding her now but she barely noticed as she watched Edward help light the remains of Ted fire for hours Alice stared at the place of Ted's grave and she kept telling herself it was over all of it was finally over no more spending nights having visions or flashbacks of a blurry man. It was late in the morning when Rosalie came and stood towering above her looking down at her with regret as she pulled back her hand and slapped Alice hard enough to send her flying backwards as she yelled "damm it Alice snap out of it is over and we won they lost end of story" she paused as the rest of the Cullens crowded around her into a tight circle " now tell us what you found out about you and that son of a bitch, Ted" I watched the others burst out laughing as Esme scolded Rosalie **_**"Edward?" **_**Alice****called out to him**_** "please can we keep this from Bella when she comes back from her mothers" **_**Edward nodded. Alice looked at her eager family and answered making everyone groan with a disagreeing tone "no." Alice decided that she was going to be short and simple she stood and walked out of the room. Alice was sure that Edward told them everything while she was out hunting because when she returned everyone acted normal except the fact they were gentler then usual. When Alice and Emmet wrestled he held back more than he usually did, when Alice complained at him he shook his head then rustled her hair Alice swatted it away he gave a dry laugh which proved to her that something was up. **

**The next day she went to see Bella before Edward could. As soon as she got home Alice grabbed her and almost begged her to get her out of forks and go to Port Angeles just to escape for awhile "Alice that's just what I was thinking I was going to ask you if you wanted to go because on the way back Edward called and told" Alice cut her off immediately "what did he tell you!" Bella gave her a strange look as she said slowly "that you might need to get away for a few weeks. I think he might be right, Alice are you feeling ok?" Alice laughed once "never better" Bella gave her another look then asked her gently " well Alice if you have something on your mind then why don't you let it all out instead of bottling it up inside" she paused looking her up and down then continued "Alice you look like your going to snap. So, umm well do you want to talk about it while I unpack?" Alice shook her head then shot a glace out the window straight at Jasper and Edward and Rosalie along with Emmet and Carlisle all sitting on the branches of trees while Esme was chained to a tree compiling to let her down Emmet waved happily Alice folded her arms across her chest shut the window and pulled down the blinds "no. definitely not," Bella came back from the bathroom and gave Alice a quizzical look "because you never know who's listening" Alice responded as a soft rap came from the window Bella started forward and Alice said quietly "its not Edward its Jasper don't open the window, please don't open it" Bella shook her head and sighed as she said back to her "Alice you're a mess." Alice shrugged as Bella took her hands and said to Alice softly "well lets go." as we walked out of the house Alice yelled in her mind **_**"get lost and leave me along"**_**when she heard Edward laugh she stuck out her toughen which only made him laugh harder.**

**Alice glared out the window until she was sure that they were far enough she broke the uncomfortable silence "um, Bella?" she gave Alice a side long look "yes Alice," when Alice didn't answer she gave her instruction "Alice when people talk about personal things that they keep bottled up they usually start off from their past and then to how it connects with what's bothering them" so Alice started from the beginning " hundreds of years ago around the time I joined this family we had a visitor named Ted, when we paired off for hunting groups I was paired with him. While I was hunting he was hunting me, I wasn't being observant and I got too close to him well lets just say he hurt me sexually." Bella pulled the truck over and turned off the engine then unbuckled her seat belt so that she could turn and look at Alice so she continued "while you were gone he came back for me while Jasper was taking the rest of the family to Jenk's place when I got away I ran towards Jaspers car I screamed inside my mind for them to come back, Edward of course heard me and had to tell them about Ted the last time he had come to visit then Ted caught me and right before he could do anything Edward got to me followed by Jasper but then after Jasper asked me why I hadn't told him I tried to change the subject or making excuses so Jasper took me hunting he wouldn't let me leave his side and we got into a fight he told me to leave him and we would talk about it later when I tried to confront him about the matter he yelled at me the first time since we'd met each other I was so upset that I ran none stop through Organ to California where I saved a little boy named Timmy from Aro and Demetier which ticked them off so they came after me and made an alliance with Ted long story short Ted is killed and when I went out hunting Edward told the others that Ted and me had a history we were connected by the asylum he was in charge of me what happened to me and where to keep me, apparently he used to manhandle me and attack me and know how my mind worked. Rosalie tried to get me to tell her what I had found out about what Ted did to me while I was in there when I refused Edward told them when I was gone. Now everyone treats me differently and I know they think their not but I've noticed and it's kind of up setting me because I feel like I'm a guest and not part of the family," Alice looked up to look at Bella who said "well, do you feel better?" Alice shook her head "well Alice if this counts I never really ever thought of you as a friend but a sister," Alice shuddered and shook her breathing became short and jagged "Alice!? Are you ok do you want me to take you back to Jasper?" Alice shook her head "Bella I'm fine this is how we cry we can't shed tears we cry with out tears. You've made me cry and I never have cried before in my life" Bella got out of the car and started to come around the car to hug Alice when Edward swooped out of nowhere and scooped her up taking Bella into a gas station while Jasper appeared outside the truck and opened the door and pulled Alice into a tight embrace "shh, its ok Alice we're here Alice looked past Jasper to see her family in the trees Alice buried her face into Jasper's chest "Alice I'm sorry for yelling at you" Alice didn't respond she heard Jasper's voice pitch up "Alice?" he pulled her away so he could look into her eyes to focused on something in the distance in that minuet Alice tackled Jasper to the ground as Aro and Demetier jumped thorough the open car door their hands grabbing for Alice, Jasper stood up and his eyes met up with Aro's then he vanished and reappeared in the tree next to Esme who Carlisle untied carefully his eyes never off of Aro and Demetier. Edward reappeared next to Bella who's eyes glowed with a dangerous red glow I low growl ripped through her throat as a police car pulled up the Cullen's disappeared into the trees Aro growled as the police started to ask numerous questions about what people had said when Aro asked who had reported the prank the policeman answered "a Mr. Edward Cullen said that you were attacking a harmless little girl," Aro grinned his teeth together when he heard the quit laughing coming from the cover of tree branches. Aro looked around to see no one on the roads so he quickly snapped the mans neck then dashed into the forest after the family and his target.**

**Edward and Emmet laughed quietly to themselves as they heard the policeman tell him the name of the reporter "a Mr. Edward Cullen" then a sharp snapping sound Jasper picked up Alice who was murmuring something to the rest of them her eyes still distant "it's no use we're all trapped Aro's going to catch us. Ted not dead Jasper he's really angry with me," Jasper held her closer to him as she continued to predictions all ending with Ted not dead Jasper he's really angry with me. Jasper bent over Alice biting into her shirt and quickly tore it to pieces and passing them to the others Emmet took off his large t-shirt and threw it to Jasper to cover up Alice who still was distant Edward roared with angry at each new prediction as they got worse and worse. One by one the family split off in different directions Jasper reluctantly threw Alice to Edward who put on a burst of speed Jasper watched with sad eyes as Alice's head rolled back her eyes moving everywhere crying out for Jasper, Edward bent over and whispered in her ear "clam down Alice your going to over see if you keep this up," Alice didn't pay any attention to him as her frantic eyes found Jasper with a sigh she relaxed. Bella asked "so what's the plan?" Edward moved closer to her and spoke in a low murmur "we are all going to jump into all the rivers that lead to la push and then we're going to beg Sam and his wolf pack to grant us a safe visit till we can find a way to keep her safe from those bastards," after a few minuets he spoke again "Alice is sick." Bella looked at him in shock "what?!" he replayed "Alice is sick she is making different predictions that end with the same ending I mean come on Bella we killed Ted and yet she insists that Ted is still alive." Bella thought about it after a awhile as they came to a river Edward jumped into the water and Bella fallowed then gasped when Alice snapped out of it startled she struggled from Edwards grasp then they all froze as a huge black wolf emerged out of the woods behind them was his pack who each held a member of the family in their jaws Alice screamed and put her hands over her head and said to all of us "I lost them I can't see anything" Jasper struggled forward pulling the wolves with him his arms stretched toward Alice. Edward pulled Bella out of the water and set her on the muddy bank as Edward handed Alice to her Paul bit into Alice tearing her away from Bella Alice screamed for Jasper, Aro and Demetier appeared snarling in furry as they jumped into the rive after them only to realize the large wolves watching them from the trees with a growl they backed out of the water eyes on Alice. Edward climbed out of the water picking up Alice and walking towards Jasper who was now fighting with the wolves that held him Edward turned to Sam and spoke in a clam voice "please Sam let them go Alice is very sick and their all very worried about her that's why we came to see Jacob," Sam barked and growled as the other wolves let go of the Cullen's Jasper was the first to reach Alice who clung to him like a scared baby whispering to Jasper "I can't see them anymore, I can only see Ted he's coming for us and he's angry." Edward thanked Sam as they vanished through the trees Jasper picked up Alice and ran towards Jacob Blacks house in the center of La Push territory. **

**Bella knocked on the door and Nessie answered it. She was now the size of a six year old she frowned when she saw Alice in Jaspers arms shaking Bella walked in picking up her child she asked "where's Jacob?" Alice gasped and pulled on Jaspers shirt collar "do you smell that horrible smell Jasper?" when Jasper didn't answer she pushed herself so the she was hanging over Jaspers shoulder "how about you guys do you smell it to?" Jacob was now standing a few feet from the Cullens when Alice swiveled around to greet Jacob she plugged her nose along with Jaspers then she laughed "you smell really bad go take a shower!" Alice gracefully flipped off of Jaspers shoulder and stuck out her hand towards Jacob "I'm Alice Cullen, what's your name?" Jacob stared at her for a minuet then looked at the rest of the family Alice plopped down and started to pout "no one likes me Jasper!" she paused to look up at him "how come? Is it because I went to jail for scarring people with my powers?" Alice got really hipped up as she leaped up "hey Jasper look what I can do!" everybody watched in horror as Alice picked up Jacob and then giggled when he hit his head on the ceiling, then she bolted in full speed from the living room and back within a second, and the last thing she did was sitting down and hold her breath for eight minuets then she yawned and down reached up for Jasper "I'm tired daddy take me to bed" Jasper gently picked up Alice then turned to Jacob who already answered the question "yes and be quick about it." As Jasper was in Jacobs room Jacob lead the group into the living room Nessie sat on Bella's lap tears streaming down her face then started to cry louder when Jasper started to sing ring around the Rosie, a few minuets later Jasper appeared with a mask of pain on his face he looked at Edward and asked "Edward what the hell is wrong with her? I mean in just a short time she forgot Jacob completely she thinks that I'm her dad!" Edward cleared his throat but his voice cracked "Ted, the monstrous bastard brain washed her human side while she was locked away because he thought they could use it as some type of control over the psychos Alice was the youngest and was less cared about in the whole facility and." Jacob pressed forward "and?" Edward looked down at his feet "they experimented on her they used different types of 'treatments' in order to brainwash her like electricity, drowning, beating, poisons, starving throwing her in a pen of angry pigs or starving dogs, the experiment was almost completed when James happened to be around to catch the scent of her the priest that was plotting to steal her away in the begging seized the chance he bit her knocked her out then threw her in a abandon cellar a few days later they found the old priest torn to pieces they never found Alice because she came to us before they could get her again." Edward cut off when Alice walked into the room to see Jacob in his wolf form biting the sofa she screamed and crouched down into a corner her eyes sealed shut she yelled "I'll be good Ted I swear, just don't hurt me" Jasper quickly got up and wrapped around her protectively he heard Esme crying in the background he rocked Alice back and forth until she was what she called sleeping her eyes were still searching for someone who never came for her. Jacob and Nessie didn't sleep that night because they were too worried about Alice. Jasper was always rocking her back and forth until six in the morning. Alice pushed away from Jasper in shock and looked around the room at the anxious faces as she put her hand on her head "ug, why does my head hurt so badly?" she looked at Jacob in confusion "why is Jacob here?" Alice felt everybody stiffen and Jasper asked her "Alice do you know who we all are, and if so please tell us where we live and where you found me" Alice laughed "of course I know everyone here and I found you in a dinner about to kill someone and we live outside of Forks," Alice looked at everybody and tried to climb off of Jaspers lap but Jasper pulled her closer "Edward?" a smile spread across his face "it's Alice we have her back!" Esme let out a sigh of relief Nessie walked over to Alice and shook her finger at Alice "Alice if you ever do that again I'll hate you" Alice looked at Jasper "what is she talking about I was with you guys the whole time, but I couldn't see or hear very well anymore for awhile was someone singing by the way? And who screamed?" a knock came at the front door and Jacob called out "come in!" Sam entered the house with pants on and no shirt he looked at Alice and growled "so I see your better," then he chuckled and contained " when I saw you yesterday I was sure that you would've died from fear you were almost tempting Paul to play around with you then finish you off and take you off of that bloodsuckers care" Alice started to shake and Edward started to scream "dam it Jasper were losing her! Sam get the hell out of here!" Jasper had his hands on either side of her face looking into her searching eyes "Alice? Alice look at me!" Alice's eyes found Jasper and stared at him Edward plopped back down and sighed "she's returning," Alice gasped "what's happening to me Jasper I can't remember anything that happened a week ago or anybody else just your face and your name." Jasper turned her around "do you remember who you are Alice" everybody gasped when tears started to flow down her cheeks, Alice started to color her cheeks filling with blood and a scent so strong that Jacob had to tear Alice away from Jasper who's eyes flickered to her neck Alice panicked "wah?! What's happening to me I don't feel good" Edward grabbed Alice and shook her "Alice what did they do to you in that mad house?!" Alice cried out "Jasper help me!!!! Don't let him take me away again" Alice tried to shove away from him Esme pushed Edward out of the way and knelt down beside Alice who embraced her crying until Alice fell asleep. They sat in stunned amazement as the blood drained out of her checks her eyes flew open and she stretched and brushed her self off then froze as she moaned loudly Jasper jumped up and grabbed her "Alice? What's wrong are you ok?" Alice whined "no I'm not ok look at me!" Jasper stepped back and looked at Alice as Alice continued "look at what I'm wearing I look like I was dressed by Bella!" Jasper didn't move Alice scanned over her small audience then panicked "what? What is it is someone hurt is something wrong!, Jasper? Edward?" Alice confused noticed her surrounds "why in the world are we at Jacob's house?!" Jasper looked at Edward and back at Alice who was tugging on the big shirt then looked up and folded her arms across her chest "hello? Is anybody home?" Alice gently rapped on Jasper's head then quickly folded her arms again as Jasper shot up and hugged her followed by everyone else Alice slunk down farther and crashed into Sam who grabbed her wrist and shook his head lowering his body so he could look Alice in the eyes "everything is going to be ok sweetheart," nessie giggled and clapped her hands together as Alice yanked away from him in confused disgust "what's with you?" Sam looked taken back "but you were sick all day yesterday and the day before that" Alice laughed "Sam vampires don't get sick, I never heard of a vampire being sick before" then she ran back to Jasper and playfully teased him "careful Jasper Sam's hitting on me," nessie and Jacob were the only two who laughed as Jasper tackled her to the ground Edward and Bella were next then Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle then Emmett picked them all up "What's wrong you guys act like you haven't seen me in days which prove the fact I was stating thirty minutes ago 'you can't live with me and you cant live without my brilliant self" everyone got off as Jasper pulled Alice up not letting her go. Alice pulled away Jasper only allowed her to go as far as his arm Alice started to complain after awhile so Jasper let her go and when he wasn't looking she snuck out of the house and ran around she ran into Paul he pounced on her so he stood over her "p-paul?" Paul's massive head shook he was staring at something Alice tilted her head back and froze sitting in a big pine tree was Ted Alice stared into his eyes they we're golden brown he was apparently a vegetarian Alice scoffed hitting Paul in the shoulder lightly "Paul that's probably only a friend of Carliel's visiting the area. Why don't you go get Carliel and I'll keep him company" Alice climbed out from underneath the huge wolf and approached the strange man who smiled at Alice, Paul turned away and ran to Jacob's house to fetch Sam.**

**Ted couldn't believe his luck Alice didn't remember him, he smiled as she approached him not knowing the danger she was walking into he almost laughed as she extended her hand a warm welcoming smile on her face Ted grasped her hand tightly she winced "hi I'm Alice-" Ted yanked her into the tree so that she was sitting next to him "Hello my dear ready for your punishment?" Ted's body tingled at her dumb expression "excuse me?" Ted opened him mouth "Alice get the hell away from him!" Ted froze waiting to see what she did Jasper and the others stood at the foot of the tree staring at him in shock "but isn't he a friend of Carliels'?" Ted pulled her against his chest "sorry Alice dear you'll remember in time, if not I'll just have to… oh lets just say refresh you memory, Now sleep," Alice's wide eyes started to droop then closed her small body curled up in a ball into Ted's chest the way she usually did when she and Jasper were together. Ted stood up facing the Cullens' and bowed "next time we met lets have a fight, but for now I will take my prize and conutinue with some unfinished business until then TTFN I'll be in touch," Jasper lunged for his sleeping wife a snarl ripping from his throat Ted laughed and leaped into the air strolling away with ease the Cullens' ran after him until they reached the ocean and watched as Ted dropped down into the dark cover of the sea.**

**Alice awoke with a start her mind reeling in circles at what had just happened she was in a room with a bared window and a pile of hay with a single blanket the walls were steel the door swung open and a man with a long white medical coat waltzed in a blue mask covered his face his eyes were a startling red gold in his hand was a long needle he applied pressure to the bottom and dashed forward stabbing Alice in the leg, Alice screamed in pain staggering back away from Ted she pulled the needle out of her leg tossing it away from her she started to feel dizzy she swayed a little Ted grinned and approached her grabbing her waist steadying her. Alice feebly tried to pull away from him but was to weak to do so she felt his breath in her ear quicken his nose trailed down to her mouth he traced them "Alice… do you remember me at all?" Alice moaned her vision was getting blurry 'help me Jasper' Ted kissed her long and hard before puulling away he looked at her with a deep desire the girl he had no love for he know loved she was still that little girl from the asylum taking out another needle he jammed it into her shoulder, Alice could feel her streangth returning her vision went back to normal she pushed away from him Ted smirked and pushed her up against the cold wall forcing her to stop. His hand was latched onto her throat "now, now Alice my dear its not that easy I won't let you leave here with out me. And don't worry Alice I'll find a way to make you age, I promise my sweet girl." Ted's other hand slowly slide up her shirt she gasped gabbing his hand her eyes were wide "please where's Jasper and my family?" Ted chuckled in disbelief he released her shaking his head Something inside of Alice told her to cower in a corner "I bring you down here hoping the water presure would erase that mutt from your mind and I get where is he?!" Ted whirled around in hatred his eyes finding Alice in the corner his muscles rippled he raised his hand bringing it down snatching her then throwing her across the room "I've watched you for hundreds of years and I suffer while you and that piece of shit husband of yours fool around! Never! I'll erase that being from your mind even if it means beating it out of you." Alice spotted the needle he had stabbed her with across the room she positionend herself so he would throw her into it Ted's foot connected with her adanom sending he flying straight for the needle twisting Alice landed on her feet directly on the needle she reached down and grabbed the needle she rushed at him stabbing his chest he looked at her "ouch," Alice ran away while the drug took effect she ripped open the door she ran down the lone twisted hallway opening every door looking for an exit. She heard Ted running after her she immediately started to run away **_**'how?**_**' she wondered **_**'how in the world was he not affected by the drug'? **_**Alice reached a dead end and she turned to face Ted who came up fast Alice put up her arms covering her head as a deadly blow sent her to her knees Alice knew she could fight back, but something held her back warning her not to fight. Alice laid there as blow after blow hit her everywhere. Alice laid there as Ted gave her a extremely hard kick to her abdomen before walking away muttering to himself. Alice began to cry as she got up she held her stomach she blindly searched for an exit desperately unaware of Ted's thrashing form behind her his eyes changing blood red his hair fanning out like peacock feathers around his head, Alice yelped when Ted shoved her into a wall "Alice I love you, I would never hurt you my dear sweet child why Alice, Why did you leave me? I was so close to finding a cure and then we could have been together, all you had to do was wait a little while longer." Ted drew her into a tight hug "but you don't have to cry any more now that were back together again I can finish the cure-" Alice was pushed away at arms length as Ted thrashed wildly his personalty taking a turn for the worse Alice began to shake this all seemed very familiar to her and it scared the living daylights out of her Teds grip got tighter and tighter Alice cried out in pain, teds head snapped forward and Alice found herself looking into the eyes of the man that'd almost murdered her back when she was in the asylum a mean smile stretched across his face "ahh finally I have you all to myself this is going to be fun, one of his hands shot up and caught her by the throat crushing her wind pipe Alice struggled and then gave up surrendering to the evil she'd once experienced eons ago, an evil she used to dream about.**

**Alice hung on the wall stripped down to a sports bra and underwear shaking from her injection the day before that, Ted gave her an 'antidote' one day and then watched the effects and toll it took on Alice after that poison wore off he'd inject her with another one he'd created for her, and another and another. Since she was immortal Ted saw no reason to feed her, or cloth her he called her the perfect lab rat, that was her purpose in life. Alice grew weaker and weaker every minute of each passing day her hunger was taking its toll qickly Ted would sometimes eat in front of her teasing her or he would slit open a fish and spill its blood inches away from her and the watch with an amused expression as Alice screamed with frustration. Alice soon became lifeless she didn't speak she didn't even acknowledge Ted's preasents anymore Ted grew angry when he saw this and his visits became less freqent soon they stopped all together and Alice could no longer hear his insane chatter and rambles. Alice knew what'd happen. She'd been left behind. Ted had moved on he was done with her his experiments were done Ted wouldn't be back. He'd left her there to suffer as pay back for dissapering from the asylum back when she'd been turned. Alice wept sadly as she pulled against her restraints but they held fast she was weak but she didn't stop pulling against them. Alice ignored the bitting pain on her wrist and ankles as she kept her family in mind. Hours later the fist chain snapped giving her enough room to rip the chains from the shackles only leaving tails on each one. Alice laid on the floor egsasthed she closed her eyes and rested awhile before she opened the steel door and stumbled out into the hallway seaching for the exit. When Alice found it she rested again right outside the door building up steangth for the big swim to the surface.**

**Jasper sat at home depressed it'd been a year and a half since Alice had been taken the look of surprise on her face when Ted disappeared into the ocean. Bored Jasper flipped on the sports channle the red socks had just hit a home run when an important news bullitan popped up **_**"**__**We intorupt this program for an important news bolitan," **_**the TV went to a young women with a look of consurn on her face **_**"I'm standing on a beach where a young girl around the age of seventeen has just washed up on shore, a boy claims to have gone to school with her and has identified her as Alice Cullen, She's being rushed to the hospital right now she shows signs of toxic poisoning, starvation, and is on the brink of death. Appeaerntly Miss. Cullen was aducted a year ago by a mysterious stalker and had appeared to have been whipped of the face of the earth, are resources tell us that before she was kidnapped she saved the life of a little boy in California, how she got there remains a mystery." **_**the TV went back to the ball game but no one was there to watch it the Cullen family were gone. Alice felt a needle penatrate her skin her hand grabbed the wrist that held the needle she heard gasps from around her as Alice opened her eyes they were completely black, she quickly looked around her, she was in the hospital. Alice smiled and blinked back tears, her eyes flashed to the startled doctor that held the needle "get away from me." Alice said in a stern crocky voice "get the hell away from me, I am not a lab rat!" Alice sat up in a fluid motion pulling every little tube and patch off of her body she yanked the shot out of her side and threw it aginst the way she ripped away the gown that'd they'd put on her before she ran out of the room and down the hallways Doctors and nurses running after her calling security and back up in Alice saw the emergency room door way leading out into the patients launge Alice doged two security men and ran threw the doors and into the patients room where a camra crew was waiting Alice skidded to a stop as people began crowding her in Alice felt a wave of nausis pass threw her, hands reached towards her one of the hands held a needle Alice lept away scrambling out the front doors of the hospital and into the traffic dodging cars and trucks Alice reached the cover of trees before she collapsed in her eyes shutting again. Alice heared someone shouting "she's over here boss! I found her!" Alice looked up at the camra man who was filming her every move Alice was soon crowded in by more people and some doctors two security men grabbed her by the arms and lifted her off the ground Alice twisted and screamed trying to escape as a doctor quickly stabbed the needly into her upper arm Alice's movements became slower and weaker so the men realised her Alice stood up and swayed she began to run the ground tilted sideways and Alice crashed into a tree as she fell arms caught her they were familiar and Alice felt safe in them so she allowed herself to slip into dreamland. **

**Jasper held Alice close to his chest for a couple of seconds before scooping her up and running at full speed away to the slime jeep that was waiting for them. About halfway home Alice began to twich and thrash wildly Jasper held alice closer as a bloodcurdling scream arose from her Jasper cooed in her ear "shhhh Alice your okay, I've got you shhhh, its alirght I've got you everythings going to be okay." alice settled down a bit but the shaking didn't stop. Jasper stroked her hair gently when his arm passed near her mouth her eyes shot open and she sunck her teeth into his arm she sucked trying to draw blood "oh dammit Emmet shes starving." Jasper looked back down at Alice her black eyes were fixed on him but they seemed dazed and unfocused Jasper drew her closer rocking her back in forth as her venom began to seep into his arm Alice soon went back to sleep her grip on his arm slackened and Jasper gently pulled his arm out of her mouth. Once at home Emmet and Edward went out hunting Carlisle checked her out making sure that the posion hadn't done any harm to her system "she wont be physicaly damaged, I'm not sure about mentaly though only she knows what he did to her down there." Alice woke up when she smelled the scent of blood. Alice sat up and looked around franticaly eyes wide, she was in her room, and Jasper was there with a dead buck he handed the animal over to her "eat." he instructed Alice bit into the animal and drained it quickly her eyes turned bright red, Jasper handed her another one which she ate slower this time through "Alice… I'm so sorry I should have watched you more carfuly." Alice smiled "Jasper I'm fine, I just don't like shots or needles any more, plus its mostly my falt if I hadn't just told you all in the very beginning about Ted the this would have happened." Jasper smiled back but her noticed her eyes hey were lifeless they didn't shine like they used to they were dull, there was something that she wasn't telling him. Something that didn't have to do with the shots "Alice what aren't you telling me?" Alice looked up innocently "what do you mean Jasper?" Jasper just stared her down without saying anything, Alice sighed "okay you caught me but I'l tell you when I'm ready and only then. Do you understand me?" Jasper smiled again and nodded this time Alice stared him down "no probing? No bribes? No getting Edward to dig threw my mind?" Jasper pulled alice close against his chest "I promise Alice." For the next couple of weeks the Cullens stayed in a lock down situation. News reporters were camped out in their back yard front yard, Alice stayed away from the windows and doors because camras and reporters were pressed up against them shouting "we just want to ask you a few questions about your daughters disappearance from the hospital," Carliesle couldn't even get to work with out being crowded every step of the way. One day the school called and suggested that the Cullen kids return to school because their homework was piling up Esme sighed and sent them all to school then Esme went back upstaries to sit with Alice. "When do you think I can leave my room Esme?" Esme sighed and pulled alice back so that they were laying next to each other "I don't know Alice, but mabey tonight we'll be able to go hunting." Alice shook her head "no we won't those leeches set up camras all over the place. If we want to hunt its going to have to be in Europe or something creative." Esme nodded and was about to answer when a loud crah came from down staires then the sound of feet on the staircase and then the hallway, they heard the sound of opening doors "Alice get out of here!" Esme said quietly Alice opened up the large window and lept out of the window and into the trees. She ran from branch to branch as fast as she could ignoring the sudden flashes from the hidden camras Alice ran all the way to school and hide in the jeep Alice shudderd she looked down at her hands and realised that they were shaking uncontrollably **_**"Edward! Esme needs help they broke into the house. You guys need to leave now!" **_**Alice bowed her head and hide her hands the posion she'd been given was limiting her movements. The car door swung open and Alice tumbled out onto the pavement she stared up into the face of a reporter her yanked her up roughly "your coming with me!" Alice tried to break away but her streangth was gone Alice dragged her feet then dropped to her knees trying to slow down the man, but it was useless the man sweeped her up under his arm a grin on his face Alice opened her mouth and screamed startiling the man, he soon recovered and ran towards the white van that was parked across the road he was almost there when a large hand caught his shoulder "where the hell do you think your taking my little sister?" the man turned to look at Emmet behind him stood Jasper and Edward Bella was running towards them with Rose and a bunch of teachers. Alice coffed a couple of times "get… off of m…me." the Man dropped Alice to the ground and put his hands up "hey this is all just a big misunderstanding, I didn kn-" Emmet puched the man knocking him out cold "yeah and I didn't know that I was going to punch you." Alice was in Jaspers arms shivering and coffing "Alice what happening to you?" Jasper asked alarmed Alice smiled "what are you taking about im perfectly healthy. Really I am, its teds posins are fighting each other and its taking a toll on my body and…" Alice arched her back teeh clunched she whimpered and began to shake violently Alice shut her eyes "d-d-damm!" she said Jasper stood up and walked back to the car he put Alice in then slide in next to her the rset of the cullens went back into the school the teachers remaind unsure what to do. Jasper held Alice tightly till she stopped shaking "are you okay Alice?" Jasper asked kissing her head "yes I'm fine its Esme that I'm worried about though someone broke into the house right before Esme told me to leave." Jasper nodded once and pulled out his cell phone he called Esme. No answer. Shutting his phone Jasper turned to Alice "go into the school and sit near Edward or Emmet, I don't care tell them that I'll be back, Okay?" Alice nodded and kissed Jasper qickly on the lips before hopping out of the car and jogging into the school Jasper climbed into the front seat when one of the teachers rapped on his side window "Where do you think your going young man?" he asked. Jasper cranked on the engine "Alice came here because someone broke into our house, Esme told Alice to run and get out of there while she stayed behind, I'm driving over there to see if she's okay because she isn't picking up her cell phone. I'll come right back if she's alright, is that okay?" the teacher thought about it then dismissed him "come back soon." Jasper gave a short nod before he backed out of the parking space and speeding out of the parking lot.**

**Alice cautiously knocked on the Science room, she heard the teacher yell "come in," Alice opened the door and quickly walked over to Edwards desk, grabbed an empty chair pulled it towards him and sat down, she kept her head down ignoring the stares and whisperings "I'm sure Esme's perfectly fine, Don't worry." Alice nodded solamly "Sure whatever you say," Edward smiled and rumpled her hair Alice wacked his hand away "cut it out your messing up my hair," Alice complained silently as the intercome came on "Would Alice Cullen please report to the front office, Alice cullen to the front office." Alice stood to leave when Edward grabbed her arm "it's a trap. Alice run to Sam's gang, there are feds ready to take you into custody. I'll stall them for a while," Edward stood up hugged Alice and then opened up a window and helped her climb out safely "Run." Edward said as the door was kicked down and a tranqulizer dart shot him in the back, Alice took a step forward and then back as two darts passed inches away from her Alice flipped backwards and then took off into the surrounding cover of the forest. Alice sat patiently on a tree branch waiting for the right moment to move… Now! Alice dashed out and disabled the group of men with the guns, Alice collected the guns just as reinforcements showed up "Freeze! Or we'll shoot!" one of the masked men shouted at her Alice lept into the trees with the guns, Alice ripped the pile of guns in half as she ran. But she kept the darts, something was off about these darts they smelled weird, they smelled like blood, no. animal blood and it was drugged. Alice stabbed them into passing trees. Alice called Jaspers cell phone, no answer.**

**She called Carlisel, no answer. Alice called Emmet and Rosalie no answer, Alice stopped running and sat down on the branch, her entire family had been captured. Alice stood up her hands were beging to shake again **_**'crap not now' **_**Alice thought as her body went into another shezier Alice lost her footing and tumbled to the ground shaking a man wearing all greens and browns appeared in her line of sight "oh dear, I need to get you to the hospital." the man reached down and picked Alice up and he started to run in the direction of the hospital when a voice shouted "Freeze FBI!" the voices started to fade away and black spots danced in front of her eyes and then everything went black.**

* * *

**Review please and if you guys like it then ill write more. :)**


End file.
